Imperfection Is Beauty
by Chellesmere
Summary: "Kau boleh mematikan alarm jamku agar aku terlambat masuk kelas, Malfoy. Kau bahkan boleh menghancurkan dietku. Tapi kalau ada satu hal yang tak boleh kau lakukan, itu adalah menyembunyikan bukuku agar aku tak bisa mengerjakan esaiku."


_**Disclaimer: All recognizable trademarks affiliated with Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

**Imperfection Is Beauty**

Hermione Granger melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor yang sudah sepi secepat mungkin. Dia melirik jam tangannya, dan jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. Dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya, setengah berlari. Akhirnya―setelah melewati tiga koridor berikutnya, dia sampai di ruang kelas tujuannya. Masih sedikit tersengal-sengal, dia membuka pintu kelas Transfigurasi yang terbuat dari kayu ek dan bergagang besi.

Suasana hening menyelimutinya ketika dia memasuki kelasnya. Beberapa anak menolehkan kepala mereka untuk melihat ke arahnya, dan dia merasa kakinya seperti dipaku di tempat. Setelah beberapa detik yang rasanya seperti berjam-jam, akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutnya. "Profesor McGonagall?"

"Miss Granger," kata Profesor McGonagall kaku. Dia memandang Hermione dengan skeptis. Jelas sekali dia merasa sangat terganggu karena jam mengajarnya sudah diinterupsi oleh seorang murid yang datang terlambat―meskipun murid itu adalah Hermione Granger, yang boleh dikatakan adalah salah satu murid favoritnya.

"Maaf, Profesor. Pagi ini saya merasa sedikit tidak enak badan, dan saya pergi menemui Madam Pomfrey terlebih dahulu sebelum mengikuti kelas Anda. Tetapi ternyata Madam Pomfrey sedang sibuk merawat beberapa anak kelas satu yang sakit sehingga saya harus menunggu. Dan ketika saya sudah merasa lebih baik, saya baru menyadari kalau saya sudah terlambat untuk mengikuti kelas Anda," kata Hermione cepat dalam satu tarikan napas.

Bibir Profesor McGonagall menipis, dan dia masih memandang Hermione dari balik lensa kacamata perseginya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Profesor McGonagall adalah salah satu guru di Hogwarts yang sangat terkenal akan kedisiplinannya. Dan tak ada satu pun penghuni Hogwarts yang tidak mengetahui hal itu.

Hermione menundukkan kepalanya, mengamati lantai―benar-benar berharap lantai itu akan membelah terbuka dan menelannya. Dia merasa sangat malu. Sepanjang kariernya sebagai murid di Hogwarts selama tujuh tahun, belum pernah sekali pun dia terlambat masuk kelas. Apa lagi kelas Transfigurasi, kelas favoritnya. Dia selalu datang tepat waktu, bahkan boleh dikatakan selalu yang datang paling awal di antara teman-temannya. Sempurna.

Tetapi sekarang sepertinya reputasinya harus dipertaruhkan karena dia terlambat masuk kelas, dan semua ini hanya gara-gara―

"Baiklah, Miss Granger, silahkan duduk. Aku tak akan memberimu detensi, tetapi kurasa aku harus mengambil lima poin dari Gryffindor," kata Profesor McGonagall tegas.

"Terima kasih, Profesor," kata Hermione lirih. Dia menuju tempat duduk di deretan paling belakang―sesuatu yang tak pernah dilakukannya sebelumnya. Dia melewati meja Harry dan Ron, dan mereka melemparkan pandangan bertanya padanya. Tetapi dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan terus berjalan hingga sampai di meja tujuannya.

Dia meletakkan tas dan bukunya dengan hati-hati di atas mejanya, kemudian menoleh ke meja sebelahnya―dan sama sekali tak merasa terkejut ketika mendapati Draco yang sedang memandangnya dengan ekspresi puas terlihat sangat jelas di wajah pemuda itu. Dia mendengus―memutuskan untuk mengabaikan wajah yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

Pandangannya kembali ke depan kelas, mencoba berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran hari itu. Tetapi sepertinya sia-sia saja, otaknya benar-benar buntu. Dia menoleh ke meja sebelahnya lagi, dan mendapati Draco masih memandanginya. Hanya saja kali ini pemuda itu tidak memandangnya dengan ekspresi puas, melainkan dengan ekspresi yang lain. Simpati mungkin?

'_Oh,__ yang benar saja,'_ pikir Hermione. Dia memutar bola matanya. _'M__emangnya gara-gara siapa aku sampai terlambat seperti ini?'_

Ya, benar sekali. Hermione sudah berbohong pada Profesor McGonagall ketika dia memberikan alasan atas keterlambatannya masuk kelas tadi. Dia sama sekali tidak sakit, tetapi tentu saja dia tidak mungkin mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya, kan? Dia akan jadi bahan tertawaan teman-temannya kalau mereka sampai mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya tadi pagi―yaitu bahwa Draco Malfoy berhasil menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya, dan mematikan alarm jamnya. Dan rencana pemuda itu sukses besar ketika Hermione bangun dua jam lebih lambat dari biasanya. Dia bahkan tidak sempat berdandan karena harus buru-buru pergi ke kelasnya.

'_Aku h__arus segera mengubah kata kunci pintu kamarku,'_ pikir Hermione kesal. _'H__al seperti ini tidak boleh terjadi lagi. Aku Ketua Murid Putri, dan tentu saja aku harus menjadi contoh yang baik bagi murid-murid lain―'_

Dan Hermione menghabiskan hampir sepanjang jam pelajaran Transfigurasi hari itu dengan memikirkan hal-hal yang akan dilakukannya untuk membalas perbuatan Draco padanya. Sepertinya itu adalah kegiatan yang sangat efektif, karena tanpa terasa pelajaran hari itu sudah berakhir.

"Baik, kelas cukup sampai di sini. Tugas untuk hari ini, buatlah esai tentang Animagus pada abad ke-17. Dan dikumpulkan dua minggu dari sekarang. Selamat siang," kata Profesor McGonagall.

Terdengar kursi-kursi ditarik, diikuti oleh suara celoteh sebagian besar anak-anak yang mengeluh keras-keras. Profesor McGonagall memang tidak pernah tidak memberikan tugas di setiap akhir pelajarannya. Hermione membereskan bukunya dan bangkit dari kursinya. Dia melewati meja Draco begitu saja, dan menghampiri Harry dan Ron yang sudah menunggunya di depan kelas.

"Hermione, kau sakit apa?" tanya Harry cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Harry," jawab Hermione tersenyum.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Harry tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak, aku tak akan mengikuti kelas hari ini, kan?" jawab Hermione ringan.

"Tapi kau terlihat agak pucat, Hermione," sambung Ron.

"Yeah, tentu saja begitu. Berani taruhan, dia pasti melewatkan sarapannya _lagi_ pagi ini," jawab seseorang dari arah belakang Hermione.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata _lagi,_ Malfoy?" tanya Ron.

Draco menyeringai, menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan pintu kelas, dan melipat lengannya di depan dadanya. "Oh, apa ini? Apakah kau tidak tahu kalau _Little Miss Perfect_ ini sedang mencoba untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan tidak makan dan tidak tidur selama beberapa hari ini?" jawabnya dengan suara dipanjang-panjangkan yang menyebalkan.

"Hermione?" tanya Harry.

"Bukan apa-apa, Harry. Aku hanya merasa perlu berdiet sedikit dan kau tahu, aku harus belajar keras untuk NEWT," jawab Hermione.

"Diet? Sejak kapan kau merasa perlu berdiet, Hermione? Dan buku-buku pelajaranmu sudah habis kau baca sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Kau pasti akan lulus dengan nilai sempurna, bahkan jika seandainya ujian NEWT diadakan besok," kata Harry lagi.

"Yeah, Harry benar, Hermione. Aku tak melihat alasan kenapa kau perlu melakukan semua itu," kata Ron mendukung Harry.

"Oh, diamlah kalian," kata Hermione kesal. "Dan kau," dia menunjuk Draco. "Jangan ganggu aku. Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri."

Draco menaikkan alisnya. "_Well,_ benar sekali, _Sa__yang._ Aku hanya akan mengurusi urusanku sendiri. Tetapi sayangnya _kau_ masuk ke dalam daftar urusanku, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus ikut mengurusi_mu,_" katanya tenang.

"Apa maksud kata-katamu, Malfoy?" tanya Ron tajam.

Draco menyeringai. "Seperti yang kau tahu, Weasley. Aku dan Granger adalah Ketua Murid, dan kami bertanggung jawab untuk melakukan tugas kami bersama-sama. Jadi tentu saja, aku yang akan repot kalau dia sampai sakit dan melimpahkan tugas-tugas Ketua Muridnya padaku."

"Oh ya, tentu saja begitu. Sejak kapan kau mau repot-repot memikirkan orang lain kalau tak ada untungnya bagimu?" kata Ron pedas.

Draco menatap Ron, dan Hermione bisa melihat kalau pemuda itu sedang berusaha keras untuk menahan emosinya. Akhirnya Draco mencibir. "Terserah apa katamu, Weasley," katanya sambil membuka lipatan lengannya dan berjalan pergi menjauhi mereka.

Baru beberapa langkah, dia berbalik dan memandang Hermione. "Granger, jangan lupa makan siangmu. Aku tak mau kalau _kau_ sampai sakit. Dan _aku mencintaimu,_" katanya santai. Dia berjalan pergi, meninggalkan tiga anak Gryffindor yang tertegun memandang kepergiannya.

"Apa tadi dia mengatakan kalau dia mencintaimu, Hermione?" tanya Ron.

"Kurasa dia tadi memang berkata begitu," jawab Harry, dahinya berkerut.

"Dan dia mengatakan itu hanya untuk menggangguku saja," kata Hermione mendengus sebal.

"Ya?" tanya Harry.

"Ayolah, kalian tahu itu. Maksudku, dia Malfoy. Sudah kewajibannya untuk membuatku merasa terganggu, kan?" kata Hermione.

Ron menganggukkan kepala setuju, tetapi Harry memandangnya dengan pandangan menilai. Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Harry?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Hermione," kata Harry nyengir lebar.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke kamarku. Esai Transfigurasi tadi harus segera kukerjakan."

"Hermione, esai itu baru dikumpulkan dua minggu lagi. Masih ada banyak waktu," kata Ron tak percaya.

"Ya, benar sekali. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk mengerjakan esai itu dengan sempurna," kata Hermione riang. "Nah, aku pergi dulu kalau begitu. Sampai ketemu nanti." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ron, dia segera menghilang dari pandangan kedua sahabatnya.

Dia menyeret kakinya menaiki anak tangga menuju Asrama Ketua Muridnya. Dia merasa agak sedikit pusing, mungkin efek dari kurang makan dan kurang tidur seperti yang dikatakan Draco tadi. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia harus berdiet untuk mengurangi berat badannya (yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak perlu), dan tentu saja dia harus menggunakan waktunya untuk belajar, kan?

Setelah melalui beberapa lantai, akhirnya dia sampai di depan lukisan yang merupakan pintu menuju ruang Asrama Ketua Murid. Dia menarik napas lega. Dia berencana akan masuk ke kamarnya, berganti pakaian, makan siang, dan segera mengerjakan tugasnya lalu belajar hingga larut malam.

"_Hefestus,_" katanya, mengucapkan kata kunci. Dan lukisan di depannya segera mengayun membuka. Dia melangkah masuk, segera menuju kamarnya, mengabaikan Draco yang sedang duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca buku di ruang rekreasi mereka. Dia bisa merasakan pandangan mata pemuda itu yang mengikuti setiap gerak langkahnya. Tetapi tentu saja, dia tak akan mempedulikannya.

"Tilly?" panggilnya, setelah dia berada di dalam kamarnya.

Sedetik kemudian, terdengar bunyi lecutan keras, dan muncullah seorang peri-rumah yang menyapanya dengan cerah. "Miss Hermione, Anda memanggil Tilly?"

"Ya, Tilly," jawab Hermione ramah. "Bisakah aku meminta tolong agar kau menyiapkan makan siang untukku?"

"Tentu saja, Miss. Dengan senang hati Tilly akan menyiapkan makan siang untuk Anda," kata peri-rumah itu berseri-seri. "Makan siang apa yang Anda inginkan, Miss? Tilly akan mengantarkannya ke kamar Anda."

"Kurasa menu seperti biasa saja, Tilly. Dan kau cukup membawanya ke ruang rekreasi saja."

"Baik, Miss."

"Terima kasih, Tilly."

"Suatu kehormatan bagi Tilly untuk melayani Anda, Miss," kata Tilly membungkuk, sebelum menghilang dengan bunyi lecutan keras.

Hermione mengambil pakaiannya, kemudian menuju kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian secepat mungkin. Dia mengambil buku Transfigurasinya, beberapa lembar perkamen, dan pena bulu dari dalam tasnya. Dia keluar kamar, menuju ruang rekreasi, dan mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di ruangan itu. Draco masih ada di sana.

Dia mulai membuka-buka buku Transfigurasinya, mengerjakan esainya. Suasana hening di ruangan itu dipecahkan oleh kedatangan Tilly yang membawakan makan siangnya.

"Tilly mengantarkan makan siang Anda, Miss."

"Terima kasih banyak, Tilly," kata Hermione.

"Ada yang bisa Tilly lakukan lagi untuk Anda, Miss?"

"Bawa kembali makanan itu ke dapur, Tilly," kata Draco. "Dan ambilkan makanan yang biasa."

"Malfoy!" desis Hermione berbahaya.

"Ta-tapi, Sir," cicit Tilly.

"Lakukan saja, Tilly," kata Draco tak terpengaruh sama sekali.

"Tidak, Tilly. Kau tak perlu menuruti perintahnya," kata Hermione tajam.

Peri-rumah itu memandang kedua Ketua Murid itu. Terlihat sekali kalau dia bingung, dia tidak bisa memutuskan perintah siapa yang harus diturutinya. Dia ingin menuruti perintah Hermione karena dia lebih menyukai gadis itu, tetapi dia juga tidak bisa menolak perintah Draco.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Tilly? Ganti makanan itu sekarang. Dia memintamu untuk membawakan makan siang, kan? Dan kau sudah menuruti perintahnya. Kau sama sekali tidak melanggar kode-etik peri-rumah, Tilly," kata Draco, ekspresinya tak bisa ditebak.

Tilly memandang Hermione yang sedang memandang Draco dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Kemudian dia mengangguk, mengambil makanan yang dibawanya tadi, dan menghilang.

"Apa maksudmu menyuruh Tilly untuk mengganti menu makan siangku, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione berang.

"Kau tidak ingin memakan _makanan kelinci_ itu lagi, kan?" jawab Draco.

"Itu salad, bukan _makanan kelinci._ Dan ya, aku memang ingin memakannya."

"Terlihat seperti makanan kelinci bagiku," kata Draco, menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. "Dan kau butuh banyak kalori untuk mengganti energimu yang kau habiskan untuk tidak tidur dan belajar sepanjang malam."

"Dan berbicara tentang tidur, aku tahu bahwa kaulah yang mematikan alarm jamku sehingga aku tidak bisa bangun tepat waktu seperti biasanya pagi ini," tuduh Hermione.

Draco hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menyeringai. Hermione memutar bola matanya.

Pada saat itu Tilly kembali ke hadapan mereka, membawa satu nampan penuh berisi makanan yang membuat Hermione ngeri. Tilly meletakkan nampan itu di meja di hadapan Hermione. Dan sebelum dia sempat mengucapkan sesuatu, Draco sudah berbicara lebih dulu. "Terima kasih, Tilly. Kau boleh kembali ke dapur sekarang."

Peri-rumah itu mengangguk, menghilang sekali lagi dari hadapan mereka.

Draco memandang Hermione. Gadis itu sedang memandangi makanan di hadapannya, tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan menyentuhnya, apa lagi memakannya.

"_Well?_ Apa menurutmu kau akan kenyang hanya dengan memandangi makanan itu saja?" tanya Draco, membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Hermione.

"Aku tidak akan memakan _itu,_" jawab Hermione keras kepala.

Draco mendengus. Dia menarik nampan makanan itu ke arahnya dan mulai memotong-motong bebek panggang yang ada di nampan itu. Dia mengambil garpu, menusuk daging yang sudah dipotong-potongnya tadi, dan menjulurkan garpunya ke depan wajah Hermione.

Hermione menatap garpu yang dijulurkan Draco ke depan wajahnya. Kemudian dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Draco. Pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya. Akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya, mengunyah daging itu perlahan. Draco tersenyum, dia sudah siap dengan garpunya lagi ketika Hermione sudah menelan potongan pertama. Hermione memutar bola matanya, tetapi dia tetap membuka mulutnya. Hal itu terus berlangsung sampai makanan yang ada di nampan hampir tinggal setengahnya saja.

"Cukup," kata Hermione.

"Kau harus menghabiskannya," kata Draco.

"Kau pikir perutku bisa menampung makanan sebanyak apa?" tanya Hermione agak kesal.

"Paling tidak beberapa suap lagi," paksa Draco. Dia menjulurkan tangannya lagi.

Hermione merebut garpu di tangan Draco. "Aku makan sendiri saja."

Draco diam, memperhatikan Hermione yang makan dengan sangat lambat―membuatnya menghela napas dengan tidak sabar. Tetapi dia hanya terus memperhatikan Hermione dan tidak mengeluarkan komentar apa-apa.

"Oke, aku sudah tak kuat lagi," kata Hermione beberapa waktu kemudian.

Draco melirik nampan makanan Hermione―masih banyak makanan tersisa di sana. Tetapi paling tidak gadis itu sudah mau makan, dan itu sudah cukup untuk saat ini.

Hermione menyingkirkan nampan makanannya yang tidak habis ke ujung meja, dia sudah siap untuk mengerjakan esainya lagi. Tetapi, tunggu dulu―ada sesuatu yang hilang di sini. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Draco yang sudah kembali membaca bukunya lagi.

"Di mana kau menyembunyikan bukuku, Malfoy?"

Draco mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. "Maaf?"

"Aku tahu kau yang melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa, _Sa__yang?_" jawab Draco memasang ekspresi tak bersalah.

"Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Kau tahu betul kalau ekspresi tak bersalahmu itu tak bisa mengelabuiku," tuntut Hermione.

"Aku masih tak mengerti apa maksudmu," elak Draco.

"Malfoy! Jangan main-main denganku!" mata Hermione menyipit berbahaya.

"Kukira kau suka _main-main_ denganku, _Sa__yang,_" Draco tersenyum sekarang.

"Aku serius, Malfoy. Kembalikan bukuku sekarang juga!" suara Hermione mulai bergetar.

"Dan bagaimana kalau aku tak mau mengembalikan buku berhargamu itu?" Draco menyeringai.

Hermione mengerjapkan matanya. Dia tak bisa mempercayai ini. Sudah cukup semua hal yang dilakukan Draco padanya hari ini. Dia sudah tak tahan lagi.

"_Well?_" tanya Draco santai.

Hermione menatapnya tajam. Dan selama sepersekian detik, Draco yakin sekali bahwa gadis itu akan meledak marah, mencabut tongkat sihirnya, dan mengutuknya habis-habisan. Tetapi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sebuah kejutan besar, dan benar-benar meleset jauh dari dugaannya―Hermione menundukkan kepalanya―dan yang paling membuatnya ngeri, butir-butir air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Hermione. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatapnya dari balik mata cokelatnya yang berkaca-kaca. Suaranya serak ketika dia berbicara padanya.

"Kau boleh mematikan alarm jamku agar aku terlambat masuk kelas, Malfoy. Kau bahkan boleh menghancurkan dietku. Tapi kalau ada satu hal yang tak boleh kau lakukan, itu adalah menyembunyikan bukuku agar aku tak bisa mengerjakan esaiku."

Hermione mengusap air matanya, kemudian melanjutkan dengan suara sangat lirih yang hampir tak terdengar. "Kau tahu, aku sangat peduli pada pelajaranku, pada tugasku, pada nilai-nilaiku. Aku harus mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Dan sekarang, kau―kau―" suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Dan akhirnya dia melakukan satu-satunya hal yang paling masuk akal untuk saat itu―bangkit berdiri dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

Draco menghempaskan punggungnya ke sofa, menghela napas panjang, dan merasa sangat bersalah. Dia sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk membuat Hermione menangis. Dia hanya ingin merubah pandangan Hermione yang terobsesi pada kesempurnaan. Tetapi sepertinya dia sudah keterlaluan dalam menjalankan misinya itu. Dia beranjak bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju kamar Hermione. Dia menganggap dirinya beruntung karena Hermione belum mengubah kata kunci pintu kamarnya, sehingga dia masih bisa menyelinap masuk.

"Mione?" panggilnya hati-hati ketika dia sudah berada di kamar Hermione.

Tak ada jawaban. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar itu, mendapati Hermione yang berbaring telungkup di tengah ranjangnya. Gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Bahunya yang bergetar menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia masih terisak-isak.

Draco menghela napas lagi, dia merasa semakin bersalah. Dia berjalan menghampiri Hermione, kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang di sebelahnya. Tangannya terjulur ke kepala gadis itu, membelai rambut cokelatnya.

"Mione," kata Draco lembut. "Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menangis. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar kalau obsesimu untuk sempurna dalam segala hal itu tidak sehat. Kau tak perlu menjadi sempurna hanya untuk membuat orang lain terkesan padamu. Memangnya apa urusan orang lain kalau kau terlambat masuk kelas? Atau kalau kau tidak sekurus gadis-gadis lain? Atau bahkan kalau kau mendapat nilai Troll untuk Transfigurasi? Semua itu tidak membuat seseorang bisa dianggap sempurna. Karena bagiku, sempurna adalah menerima ketidaksempurnaan itu sendiri sebagai nilai tambah yang positif. Ketidaksempurnaan itu indah, Mione. Dan ingat ini, aku tidak akan pernah menuntut kesempurnaan darimu."

Draco memperhatikan Hermione yang masih membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Dan dia menyadari kalau bahu Hermione sudah tidak begitu bergetar lagi.

"Aku memang mematikan alarm jammu tadi pagi―bukan agar kau terlambat masuk kelas, tapi agar kau bisa tidur lebih lama. Dan aku meminta Tilly mengganti makananmu―bukan untuk menghancurkan dietmu, tapi untuk membuatmu mendapatkan makanan yang lebih baik dibandingkan makanan-makanan kelinci yang kau sebut salad itu. Dan―" kata-kata Draco terhenti karena pada saat itu Hermione bangun dari posisi tidur telungkupnya dan memeluk Draco, kali ini dia membenamkan wajahnya di leher Draco―membuat Draco terkekeh geli.

"Jadi kita sudah oke sekarang?" tanya Draco, kali ini dia membelai punggung Hermione. Dia tersenyum ketika merasakan kepala Hermione mengangguk. "Itu berarti kita tidak jadi putus, kan?" lanjut Draco. Dia masih ingin tertawa kalau mengingat hal yang menyebabkan mereka putus beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ya, benar sekali. Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger adalah pasangan. Dan tentu saja, tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui hal itu. Dan mereka memang tak berniat untuk mengumumkan status hubungan mereka secara massal. Selama ini hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, sampai akhirnya Draco tak tahan lagi dengan sikap Hermione yang menginginkan segala sesuatu dalam hidupnya haruslah sempurna. Dia berniat membicarakan hal itu secara baik-baik dengan Hermione. Tetapi hasilnya adalah pertengkaran hebat yang mengakibatkan hubungan mereka putus. _Well,_ sebenarnya dia tidak pernah menganggap kalau mereka sudah putus. Karena pada saat itu mereka sedang emosi, dan Hermionelah yang memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Sejak saat itu dia bertekad untuk mengubah pandangan Hermione tentang kesempurnaan, dan sepertinya sekarang dia sudah berhasil―meskipun harus membuat gadis itu menangis terlebih dahulu.

Hermione melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menatap Draco dengan mata yang masih bengkak serta hidung dan pipi yang masih memerah. Tetapi dia tersenyum, dan meskipun dalam keadaan berantakan seperti itu―Draco tetap berpendapat bahwa tak ada gadis lain yang bisa lebih cantik dari Hermione.

"Trims, Draco," kata Hermione. "Dan tahukah kau, hal paling sempurna apa yang ada dalam hidupku?"

Draco menaikkan alisnya dengan ekspresi bertanya.

"Kau," jawab Hermione.

"_Well,_ senang mendengarnya, Sayang," kata Draco tersenyum lebar, mengecup dahi Hermione, dan menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

**- END -**

* * *

_**A/N: Yep, aku tahu Draconya emang OOC banget di sini. Thanks for reading.^^**_

_**Big thanks to Eshiieen R, Ribella Lilt, yuuaja, Uchiha Rissa, Ara Riddle Jr, Cici, nesWizzle, DraRedd, crossalf, draconiandevil18, Sun-T, kin-chan, light-way, sava kaladze, Khariteshera, Just Ana, Athena Blackblue, Chya Hanaan, Nyxtheia, and Oline takarai buat reviewnya di "She's All That You Need". Love you all... ^_^**_

_**With love,**_

_**Chellesmere**_


End file.
